Cirque Du Freak Fanfic
by Snow Tree
Summary: The character has the apprentice of miku in the song Dark woods Cirque. She goes through life looking like different and feeling left out till one day she saw it. The show with people like her. She goes off and joins the circus.


I was walking home when I saw a bright crumble up piece of paper. I picked it up thinking of throwing it away but then I saw red letters saying cirque. I put it in the plastic bag I carry and continue to walk home. "I'm home," I announced as I walk through the door. Mom quickly came to my side like normal retain. "How was it?" she asks with a worry look in her eye. "Fine," I took off my hat and sun glasses. "Did anyone try to hurt you?" she asks waiting patiently as I unravel from layers of clothing. "No mom. I'm ok," I try to reinsure her. I hung up my coat and slip off my shoes. "Did anyone say anything or try to do anything?" her vice gets tight. I took off my gloves and tough her shoulder. "It's alright notion happen just a normal trip to the gas station." I smiled as I walk pass. *clamp clamp* She fiddle with her hands trying to calm down. "ok sweetie. Dinner will be ready shortly." I looked at her at the bottom of the steps. "Thanks mom," I smiled and walked up the stairs.

*click click click* I walk in my room and close the door. I let out a sigh before sitting down on my bed. I put the bag next to me. I look across the room where my dresser is with a mirror reflecting me. I saw my long bluish green hair and green eye. And my lightest green skin that can't be consoled. I looked down to see my long skirt hiding my green goat legs. I stuck out my hooves to see if I need to clean them. I stop to remember the piece of paper I found. I reach in the bag and pulled it out. I unwrinkled it the best I could. It was smudge and torn but was able to read enough of it. Red letter spell Cirque Du Freak at the top with list of acts in the middle and at the bottom telling the address and time. I walk over to my desk and turn on my computer. I research cirque du freak wondering what it is. My guess was right, as cirque of freaks, like me. My eyes grow wide as a smile crept on me.

I walked over to my bookshelf and pulled out a book. I open it to a serein page where money was hidden away. I grabbed it and shove it in my skirt pocket. I grabbed a jacket in my closet and went down stairs. I put on a hat and gloves. "I got to go to the gas station again, I forgotten some toilet paper." Mom came quickly. "Are you sure you're ok going out. I could go if we need it." "It's ok I forgot and there's time before dinner. I'll be quick." I put on specially design shoes to fit over my hooves on. "Ok, but come back if anything happens ok," she said with a worry look. "I will mom." I smiled at her before going out the door. Once I closed it my smile went away. I look down as I walk on the sidewalk. I walk to the address where you buy the tickets beforehand. My stomach gets butterflies just thinking about meeting others like me. I smiled a little not getting my hopes up too much.

I went to the gas station after buying the ticket and then went home. I walked through the door knowing mom will be there asking the same question. "How was it?" she looks at me with an apron on this time. "I'm fine. Notion happened. I got the TP." I smiled as I take off my hat and glove. Before she could ask anymore I said "What's for dinner?" She stops to answer "spaghetti and meat balls." I quickly walk pass her. "Let me clean up and I'll set the table." "Ok dear," she stares at me as I walk up the stairs. My smiled faded as I go sit at my desk. I pull the ticket out and study every inch of it. My hopes grow wanting to find someone like me. My stomachs turns to knots at the thought of it all being a lie.

The night of the show I quietly sneak out. It covers myself up and walked out the front door. I left a night under my blanket in case she discovers the fake pillow me. I walked to the address to find an abandon theater. I stare at it as chills run down my spine. Despite my fear I feel I walked in not letting anything stop me. I'm determine to find out if their like me or not. I make my way around not sure where to go. I saw a man down a hallway and approach him. "Ticket," He said holing his head out. He looked normal like any other person, besides me. I gave him my ticket. He held it up and with a flick of his hand it was gone. He pulled back the curtain behind him "this way." There were already people sitting in the alleys of chairs waiting. There was a chair in the back so I took it. I didn't want to draw attention to myself. The lights dimmed and people fell into a hushes.


End file.
